


Mr. Peanutbutter's Interesting Day

by Mr_Peanutbutter



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, The Bad Ending Has Been Cancelled And There Is Only One Chapter Of It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Peanutbutter/pseuds/Mr_Peanutbutter
Summary: You've been lucky enough to have been graced by a date with Mr. Peanutbutter. But your decisions will choose how it goes.
Relationships: Mr. Peanutbutter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Neutral Start

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I know. This is a very bizarre turn of events judging by what I've previously posted. But as I've evolved I realized I didn't ship Pharmercy as much as I used to. I still hate Gency. But I think maybe I've given up on writing Pharmercy fanfics. Wrote me out of ideas ha.

Mr. Peanutbutter’s Interesting Day

Mr. Peanutbutter was seated at his desk and his ears gently flopped up when he heard the door creak open. His confused glare was quickly replaced with a gleeful smile and he took off his reading glasses. “I’m so glad you could make it, I don’t invite many over unless it’s a party!” He gently laughs with a strangely civilized tone. He quietly stands up and takes off his robe; placing it on the back of his chair. Underneath was his classic black V-neck shirt. Clasping his hands together; he asks, “What would you like to do first?” He eagerly tilts his head waiting for an answer. His tail also slowly wags and he can barely manage to stand still. You can hardly manage to not chuckle. He lightly blushes, realizing the way he was acting and promptly stopped. But with a smile of your own and a light nod, you communicate it was alright. After he props back up you take his hand; having now decided what you want to do. “I suggest we go to the park first,” You say. “Is it because I’m a dog?” He playfully asks. “Yes, and no,” You respond. He shrugs and escorts you to the kitchen. “What’s the point of a walk without smoothies?” He laughs. “Would you like one by the way?” 

Yes: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896405/chapters/65685964) 

No: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896405/chapters/65643358)

Warning: Do NOT click next chapter, follow a link to decide your ending. 

Warning 2: This decision will decide the entirety of the story's fate as to not make it complicated.

Edit 1: I have only made one chapter of the bad ending because I felt bad about making Mr. Peanutbutter sad :(((. So I will focus on the good ending instead.

Edit 2: Thanks for 100 views~ I haven't personally read any Bojack Horseman fanfictions so I don't know how popular they are on this website. But I'm grateful to the people who've read it, and who've given it kudos!


	2. Bad Ending Part 1: The Park

Bad Ending 1:

Mr. Peanutbutter’s ears droop and he looks down in shame. “Oh… Okay,” He gloomily says. He grabs his keys and puts them in his sweatpants pockets. “Do you want to bring anythi… Um actually nevermind,” He bites his lip. You notice he was looking at a frisbee but decide to say nothing. He holds open the door for you but is confused when you don’t say anything. He nervously claws at his sweatpants. You both enter his convertible car. “Is there any music you like?” He asks. “Nothing specific, really,” You say. He sighs. Mr. Peanutbutter and you drive off in silence.

“So, how long have you been in the Los Angeles area?” He asks, trying to break the silence. “A few months now,” You say. “Long enough to hear about your show,” A faint glimmer of hope appears in Mr. Peanutbutter’s eyes as you say that. “Oh yeah, my shows… Aha,” He taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “I never really liked them so much,” You say. “Uh, yeah that’s fair, everyone has different interests. I just like it when people share mine,” He replies. 

You arrived at the park and Mr. Peanutbutter helped you exit his car. “I suggest we go to the Ice-Cream stand first!” He quickly stretches. “Sounds good,” You say unenthusiastically. As you walk beside him you notice how he looks all around the park with wonder. His ears rustled with every sound and he stopped to pick up a leaf. But his frown sound returned and he poked a hole in the leaf with his claw before tossing it aside. Arriving at the stand he pleadingly looks at you with ‘puppy eyes’ to pay. But he shuffles around nervously when he notices you don’t pull out any bills. He frantically pulls out a five and hands it to the cashier. “Thanks,” You say. “You’re Welcome! You’re oh-so-very welcome!” He says happily, excited to hear you say that for the first time today. 

You watch out of the corner of your eye as Mr. Peanutbutter reaches for your hand but flinches and retreats. A sad frown comes across his face and he almost looks like he’s about to cry. He slowly licks away at his Ice-Cream and strangely can’t decide whether he wants his sunglasses on or off. “Well, I’m sure there is fun to still be had!” He tries to look at the situation positively. 

Mr. Peanutbutter and you sit down at a bench and he sets his backpack down. He grabs his water bottle and takes a sip before offering you it, but you declined. He tosses the bottle from one hand to another before swiftly putting it away. A bead of sweat runs down his forehead and he sits in contemplation. His ears perk up when he obtains an idea. “Play any sports?” He asks. “Not often, but I do occasionally,” You respond. “Great! How does golf sound?” He asks. “Sounds fine to me, I’m not the best at it though,” You say. “Not a worry, it’s just casual,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. You finished up the rest of your ice-cream before following Mr. Peanutbutter back to his car, he seemed hopeful. 

Unfortunately, when I re-read this I realized how sad I felt about this ending. So I am canceling it just to focus on the good ending. I hope you understand. Maybe you can forsee a continuation of the bad ending but not here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Shakespeare but I'm glad to have written something, even if just a little bit.


	3. Good Ending Part 1: The Park

Good Ending 1: The Park

A large grin comes over Mr. Peanutbutter’s face. He goes back to wagging his tail. “Excellent! I knew you’d want one! Any specific flavor?” He asks. “Banana Nut sounds great to me!” You almost match Mr. Peanutbutter’s level of joy. “Haha! No way! We share the same favorite smoothie flavor? I think this is going to be great!” You watch as he quickly and efficiently makes the smoothies, a wide smile on his face all the way. Once he finished he placed the smoothies on the counter and leaned on it to look at you. “Whaddya think?” He smirks and asks. You grab the cup and take a sip, your eyes go wide open at the beauty and intricate effort contained in the smoothie. “Wow! This is great! What’s the secret ingredient?” You ask. Mr. Peanutbutter smoothly winks at you as a response. After laughing for a little while Mr. Peanutbutter escorts you to the front door. “Anything you want to bring with us?” He smirks and seems to be eyeing something. You track his eyes to a frisbee and turn back to look at him. “You up for a game of catch?” You ask. “Did you read my mind? You bet I’m up for some catch!” He jumps for joy. You reach over into the closet and pull the frisbee off the shelf “Ready to go?” He asks. You nod as a response. Mr. Peanutbutter puts on his shades and clicks his tongue as if he was looking into a mirror.

Mr. Peanutbutter happily strutted down his walkway proudly. With you in tow, he pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and held it for you. “Thank you,” You politely say. Mr. Peanutbutter lightly blushes at your praise and walks around to get in himself. “Watch this,” He says with a smirk. After turning on the car he lowers the convertible roof. He readjusts himself and his seat to get comfortable. “This is the life,” He says with a warm tone. “Any specific music you like?” He then asks. “Well, I do like the band ____,” You nod. “Ha! One of the best, I’m glad we like the same music,” He pulls out his phone and connects it to the car’s Bluetooth feature. After brushing his hair back through his fingers, Mr. Peanutbutter takes off. Ears pleasantly shaking in the wind. 

Mr. Peanutbutter’s arm was casually on the windowsill and he stuck his tongue out in the fresh air. You both found it a bit silly and chuckled it off. With the roof down and your favorite tunes playing it was hard to imagine a more perfect scenario. “Whoa there, don’t finish your smoothie before we even get to walking!” He laughs. “Sorry, it’s just too delicious,” You respond. Mr. Peanutbutter sticks his chin up proudly in response. You took a moment to observe the landscape around you; a slightly cloudy autumn day, the perfect mix of cold and hot to make a warm temperature, and the sun’s ray-beams spreading its joy across the town. Although it seemed Mr. Peanutbutter did the same as he was so recognizable. A thought came to your mind and you decided to ask Mr. Peanutbutter, “Whatever happened to that ‘D’ you stole from the ‘Hollywood’ Sign?” Mr. Peanutbutter taps his claws on his steering wheel humorously. “Y’know it’s a funny story that, I’ve been having dreams that I got this huge ‘F’ made and I’d put the ‘F’ where the ‘D’ was so it’d say ‘Hollywoof’,” He laughs. “As for the ‘D’ itself, I gave it back to my good friend Bojack Horseman, who knows what he’s done with it?” You shake your head, surprised. “Wait, the Bojack Horseman? The horse off _Horsin’ Around_? Also, what do you mean ‘gave back’?” You sit forward in the seat, now invested in his stories. “Haha, well you’re lucky I can talk for hours! I didn’t actually steal the ‘D’ it turns out Bojack did it while incredibly drunk, which I’m not surprised about. He kept it in his pool and woke up to see it. We had to make a plan to distract everyone and then we brought it back to my place. I kind of exploited him but we’re still good pals,” Mr. Peanutbutter fondly explains. The two of you spent the rest of the ride sharing stories. And Mr. Peanutbutter seemed happy.

“And that was the time I kissed Bojack on live air, wasn’t half bad if I’m honest,” Mr. Peanutbutter finishes up another story as he pulls into the park. “Has he ever said anything about it?” You ask curiously. “Not as far as I’m aware, sometimes I think about it though. I occasionally think of the possibility of doing it again. Am I weird for thinking that?” He asks and grabs his backpack. “Not really, as long as you’re following your heart it should always be the right way. Although, it is a bit weird to say on our date,” You laugh. “Oh yeah… Well, I’m glad you don’t take any offense to it,” He smiles. “Not at all, I’d actually kind of be interested if something like that happened,” You unbuckle your seatbelt. “ _Threesome,_ ” Mr. Peanutbutter comedically whispers. With a snicker, Mr. Peanutbutter resets his convertible’s roof before exiting the car. He signals for you to stay inside as he walks around. You take his hand as you exit his car and he looks at you warmly. Walking to the beginning of the path Mr. Peanutbutter stops for a moment. “Hey, I want you to wear these. I think they’ll look good at you,” He says as he takes off his shades. “Just be careful, they’re Two-Hundred Dollars!” With a nod, you carefully put on the shades. “Haha! They look great! This gives me the perfect idea for an image!” He grins. He fumbles around in his pockets for a moment before setting his Smoothie down on the sidewalk. “Alright, now take a sip of my delectable smoothie and we’ll have the most liked tweet in no time!” He laughs. You felt really comfortable around Mr. Peanutbutter, he was always a caring and joyous person, as well as hilarious and entertaining. But he was especially; a good boy. You smirk thinking this to yourself. You stand close to Mr. Peanutbutter as he takes the self-image feeling the warmth of his body-heat and fur. You nuzzle up close to him and he blushes. before taking the image. With his expensive phone, he edits the image on the spot; lowering the brightness and other minor adjustments, before posting it. Sure enough, only a minute later and his phone was blowing up with notifications. “Haha, sorry about that. I’ll have to mute it!” He apologizes. He tilts his head while looking at his phone and you wonder what causes that reaction.

“What’s up?” You ask him. “Well, Bojack just responded to my tweet, which I’m really surprised about,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “What’d he say?” You wonder what the formerly adored horse has to communicate. “‘Hey Mr. Peanutbutter, who’s this? A date huh? Mind if I come and crash it as you did by copying my show? Ha, just playing with you. About the crash it part. You get it right?’” Mr. Peanutbutter relays Bojack’s tweet. “Yeah that’s definitely him, he always asks if you get it. Would you mind if he temporarily joined us? Judging by how you mentioned him in the car I’m sure you’d love to meet him,” Mr. Peanutbutter asks, before pulling out a water bottle. Unfortunately, the clouds spread apart and the sun began to heat up the area. “I’d love to meet him, we can have him tag along before we have our actual dinner. If that sounds fine to you,” You suggest. “Sounds fine to me indeed! Just don’t tell him I have thoughts of kissing him aha…” He scratches his neck-fur nervously. “Just be yourself Mr. Peanutbutter, always charming, handsome, and joyous,” You compliment him and take his free hand. “Aw,” He lightly blushes. “Also, when’d it get so hot all of the sudden?” After a few seconds of panting Mr. Peanutbutter takes the water bottle he took out of his backpack and pours some of it over his hair. He shivers for a moment and then tilts his head; confused as to why people around him were taking out their phones. You saw why though, some of the water he poured had drizzled its way down his chest and his chest gleamed through the shirt. He gasps and blushes even further. “I uh… S-Sorry folks!” He shouts out nervously, realizing why they were taking photos. “Hey, you okay?” You shift close to him, worried. “Oh man… Is it bad? Do I have a stomach?” He arches his back. “Of course not, you have fine abs actually. But I understand it’s embarrassing, we can leave if you’d like,” You take your thumb and gently rub it against his chin. He smiles a tiny bit and looks into your eyes, before quickly hugging you. You enjoyed being so close to him and wished the hug lasted longer. Mr. Peanutbutter took a sip of his water bottle before pulling out a sharpie and autographing it. “Which one of you lucky ladies wants this now infamous water bottle?” He says with a smirk before tossing it toward a group of fans. He ran his fingers through and brushed back his wet hair before taking your hand and departing back for his car. 

Mr. Peanutbutter closes the car door behind him with a heave. “Hey, thanks for advocating for me back there,” He smiles and looks over at you. “It was nothing, really,” You respond. “Well, it was a lot to me,” He takes his thumb and brushes it across your cheek as you did to him moments earlier. You happily sigh feeling his warm fur practically massage your face. “Come on, I’ve got to go get changed. I have an idea for an activity you might like,” He says before turning on his car. "We didn't get to play catch," You point out. "Aw yeah, dang it," He shrugs. "Well, that's okay, how does tennis sound?" You think for a moment before responding, "Sounds good to me," You hand him back his sunglasses and he drives off, a close bond in the air. 

From this point on you can really just click/tap next chapter since there aren't any bad endings in between.


	4. Good Ending Part 2: The Tennis Court

Good Ending Part 2: The Tennis Court

  
  


“I used to always hate tennis, I always wondered why they never caught the ball. But as I played myself I realized it was pretty fun,” Mr. Peanutbutter explains. ¨I guess it was kind of ridiculous, but you understand, right?¨You lightly chuckle. ¨Of course I understand Mr. Peanutbutter, you are a Labrador after all!” He smiles widely, ¨Hey, you know my breed!¨ ¨It's always good to know a bit about your date, plus you are the one and only Mr. Peanutbutter after all,¨ You shrug it off. ¨You know what I really like about you? You don't make everything about yourself. It's really refreshing to have someone who just sits there and listens to me,¨ He beams. ¨Well, you´re too kind Mr. Peanutbutter,¨ You beam back. You rode back in comfortable silence to his place, and yes, it did smell like wet dog. But at least there was a caring dog. 

Mr. Peanutbutter exited the restroom with a well-designed Tennis outfit. ¨How do I look?¨ He asks with a slightly nervous smile. “Very handsome~” You affectionately say. He proudly smiles with reassurance. He brushes his leg fur with his free hand before his ears perk up. ¨Can't play tennis without rackets!¨¨ He says. You watch as he boundles off to a closet and searches it. You took a look at his house´s wall and saw three women on it. You had heard these were all his ex-wives. It was a bit strange to look at. You had seen the third one everywhere; Diane. She was quite famous, and talked about a lot of subjects quite fiercely. You wondered her relationship with Mr. Peanutbutter. Suddenly, you feel his paw on your shoulder, you turn around with surprise. ¨Looking at the wall of sha… Uhm. Ex-wives? Heh,¨ He asks. _Was he about to say wall of shame? Maybe he's still connected to one of them._ You think to yourself. ¨Huh? Oh yeah, I was just wondering about this third one, she posted a lot of articles, right?¨ You ask. ¨Hmm. Diane. It was a healthy marriage for the most part, but we kind of fell off towards the end. She even posted articles against me, and it hurt my feelings. _Even if we did have heated intercourse afterwards_ ,¨ He smirks, seeming to remember that moment fondly. ¨But we are still friends now I guess. I just thought I'd really find forever love with her. And everyone before her. But that's life I guess...¨ His smile fades away and is replaced by a deep frown. ¨Hey, cheer up Mr. Peanutbutter. We´re going to go have some fun!¨ You hug his side. ¨Ÿeah we are!¨ He howls. After handing you your tennis racket you depart back to his car.

Just as Mr. Peanutbutter was about to start the car his iconic ringtone started to play, He looked down and tilted his head but then smiled. ¨Ah, it's Bojack, I wonder what he wants?¨ He thinks out loud. He looks at his car´s radio before quickly adjusting the audio to its Bluetooth feature. ¨What's the worst he could possibly say?¨ He laughs and shrugs. As he accepts the call you hear a strangely raspier voice of the former _Horsin´ Around_ star. ¨Hey Mr. Peanutbutter, I´ve just about drank the day away and I'm very bored. Wouldja mind if I hung out?¨ Mr. Peanutbutter´s ears propped up. ¨I'd love to hang out, Bojack! Let me just see if it's fine with my companion!¨ He gleefully responds. You give a simple nod and he nods back.

You look out the window and don't really pay attention to the rest of Mr. Peanutbutter and Bojack’s conversation afterward. “Huh, I can’t believe Bojack is taking his time out of his day to hang out AND play tennis,” He chuckles. “Well, if that’s everything let’s get going!” There was something a little off-putting about Mr. Peanutbutter, sure, you felt absolute joy hanging around him. But something tugged at your heart. Telling you he was innocent. You said nothing for the moment.  
  


As you pulled up to the court you saw a large black SUV in the lot, what appeared to Bojack Horseman leaning on it. He looks up and heaves a sigh, almost like he was regretting joining you. But Mr. Peanutbutter was overjoyed, sticking his tongue out and quickly parking. He pounced out of the car and rushed over to Bojack. Who was clearly not as excited. “Hey, no hugging rule,” He grumbles. You walk up to interact with the celebrities. “Ah, you must be Mr. Peanutbutter’s _date_ ,” He emphasizes the word date. “Bojack, you already probably know me. The horse from Horsin Around?” He offers his hand to shake. You take the offer, “Yep, I know of you well Bojack,” You simply respond. “Oh good, I hate having to tell everyone who I am, I just don’t get how they don’t know!” He groans. _Well, he seems narcissistic._ You ponder. “Well alright! Let’s play ball!” Mr. Peanutbutter beams. “Wrong sport!” Bojack shouts after Mr. Peanutbutter as he runs away to the court. “Is he always like this? No wait, I already know the answer to that,” Bojack stands in place and crosses his arms for a moment before following Mr. Peanutbutter. You do the same. 

_It really makes you think, you never know what's really behind the screen._ You talk to yourself, thinking about Bojack´s grumpy demeanor. He walked with a confident stride and took out a flask from his coat´s inside pocket. Quickly drinking a liquid you assumed to be alcohol, before returning the flask to its original position. He scratched his mane before you made it to the court. It was very fascinating to study his body language. _He's pretty tall as well. Probably towers over people at award ceremonies. What few he gets._ After snickering to yourself for a few moments Bojack leans against the fence and signals for you to proceed. You walk up to the court and notice Mr. Peanutbutter is already positioned to play. “Are you ready?” He playfully asks. ”Well, I am surely not as athletic as you but I’ll give it a try!” You match his positivity. Stepping onto the court your legs started to wobble a little bit and it was pretty obvious you were nervous. He nodded and you reluctantly nodded back, starting the beginning of the game. 

Mr. Peanutbutter’s first hit wasn’t obnoxiously strong or off-center. In fact, it seemed he was going a little easier on you. You heaved a sigh of relief. You were able to focus more and felt more confident. And as you began to hit harder and more accurately he did the same. Almost like he already knew your skill level. “You’re doing great!” He shouts with a smile. His compliment made you feel warm inside. And so, the next time the ball came back to you, you hit it to a position Mr. Peanutbutter couldn’t reach. Scoring first. “I’m impressed, but now I think you’re ready for Tennis me!” He shouts again. You looked off-court for a second at Bojack and he just flashed a quick thumbs-up. Mr. Peanutbutter had a confident smile and narrowed his eyes. He served as aggressive as you first thought, but you were prepared. Every return Mr. Peanutbutter gracefully ran to the ball and it distracted you. Your running became less frequent and eventually, he slipped it past you. He said nothing and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. _This really must be ‘Tennis Mr. Peanutbutter’._ You silently note. _I’ve never seen him so focused._ Serving first, you stepped up and served, once again passing the ball back and forth you noticed he cleverly began to change the amount of power each hit. But you couldn’t analyze any pattern. As the sun glistened on his yellow fur. Your heart managed to pump even faster. Eventually, on one particularly hard return, you missed. “You’ve been looking a little distracted! Everything alright?” He notices. “Yeah!” You say, not wanting to tell him the truth. You fell out of sync with Mr. Peanutbutter and the game ended 30-60. You both slowly walked to the middle of the court and embraced in a hug, almost instinctively. “You were really good out there,” He pants, tired. “Thanks, Mr. Peanutbutter,” You respond. After the hug was finished you took a seat on the bench next to Bojack.

“That looked really intense,” Bojack says and puts away his phone. “Only the end of it,” You say as you regain your breath. “Ha, sounds like me in bed,” Bojack snickers. You don’t reply, clearly not amused. He looked down for a moment. “I guess my jokes aren’t as funny as they were in the ’90s,” He says solemnly. You felt bad but he walked away before you could say anything. _Strange, Bojack is. Lots of intricate things I don’t understand._ You think to yourself. You looked over at where he walked and saw him sit next to Mr. Peanutbutter. You decided to listen in on their conversation. “Hey, you up for a game?” Bojack asks. “Bojack Horseman? Asking me to play tennis?” Mr. Peanutbutter looks shocked. “Yep,” He simply responds. “Wow!’ You smiled at their whimsical conversation. _I wonder if there actually was a crossover episode between them…_ You picture. Missing the rest of their conversation, you only heard the last two lines. “Oh yeah, I just pretended I was really tired to make them feel less hurt, we Labradors never run out of energy,” Mr. Peanutbutter whispers. Bojack grunts and stands up. “C’mon then,” Bojack says and invites him onto the court. You took a moment to appreciate the kindness of Mr. Peanutbutter, he was always thinking about your feelings. 

As Mr. Peanutbutter walked on the court you noticed Bojack got into ‘the stance’. You didn’t expect this from a horse his age. “Ready when you are, BJ,” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. “You’re going down, Mr. Peanutgutter,” They called each other names. “Ooh ho hoo~” Mr Peanutbutter seems fired up. Bojack served first with a hard hit, but Mr. Peanutbutter was prepared, already matching his level. As they hit back and forth you were surprised to see the agility of Bojack. Their decades-old rivalry was fired up once again. “This is what you get for stealing my show!” Bojack shouts. “We debuted 2 weeks apart! Before your show was even popular! And it wasn’t my idea! I walked onto the set of a failing show and they hired me!” Mr. Peanutbutter retorts.”Wait. Really?” Bojack is confused. Mr. Peanutbutter takes the opportunity to score on Bojack. “I’ve never told you that?” He seems just as confused. “Hmm. Well, they had this really unenthusiastic dad playing the role. One way or another walked I on to the set and charmed the audience as well as the producers. From there I just did whatever they said and it worked out okay,” Mr. Peanutbutter recalls. “Well, I still feel like you stole my idea. Er... Your producers did!” Bojack snorts. “That’s okay Bojack, you can always feel that. We’ll continue to be on and off friends. I hope…” Mr. Peanutbutter bites his tongue. The two stood still and looked at each other for a few moments. “Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter. I’m sorry,” Bojack says. “It’s okay Bojack,” He says quietly. Bojack kicks the ground. “Can we...Hug it off?” Bojack suggests. You looked over at Mr. Peanutbutter and winked. He smiled seeing this reference. “Sure, even though that’s breaking the rule you said Ten minutes ago,” He laughs. The two did hug and it was pleasant to look at. It seemed Bojack, now hearing the full story, forgave Mr. Peanutbutter. Eventually, they got back to playing the game in comfortable silence, and everyone had a smile on their face.

Finishing the set Bojack dramatically collapsed on the floor, exhausted. ¨I… Was… This close… To winning!¨ He heaves. The two had played for longer than you did. Tieing 1-1 and the final score being 45-60. ¨You did a lot better than I was expecting!¨ Mr. Peanutbutter pants, but is clearly less tired than Bojack. He walks over and kneels down beside Bojack, who is now looking up at the sky. Mr. Peanutbutter reaches into Bojack´s coat and pulls out his flask, dumping the alcohol on his face and causing him to sit up. ¨Huh? How´d you know I keep that there?¨ He asks and takes back the flask. ¨Um...¨” Mr. Peanutbutter scratches his neck nervously. _¨And that was the time I kissed Bojack on live air… I occasionally think of the possibility of doing it again._ ¨ Mr. Peanutbutter´s words came to mind. Bojack wiped the alcohol off his face and mumbles, ¨Waste of Whiskey,¨ before standing up. _I wonder what else Mr. Peanutbutter knows about Bojack…_ You think again. ¨Alright… Well you two are nice people. Why don't you come over to my restaurant? Meals will be free of charge. I already have enough on my tab,¨ Bojack offers. Mr. Peanutbutter and you silently agreed. Bojack took out a cigarette and casually smoked. ¨Hey Mr. Peanutbutter, you´re a good friend to me man,¨ He gave a genuine smile. ¨You are too Bojack,¨ Mr. Peanutbutter responds. ¨Oh please, don´t get my hopes up. Everyone knows I'm not a good friend!¨ He raspily chuckles. ¨I´ll see you around, eh?¨ Bojack crushes the cigarette-butt under his shoe and walks away. You watch as his SUV drives off. ¨Well, I know my feelings now,¨ Mr. Peanutbutter sighs and sits down next to you. ¨Bojack is just a friend. I shouldn't have been surprised. But I have you at least!¨ He smiles again. Mr. Peanutbutter wrapped his arm around you and you looked at the setting sun. Along with the ´Hollywoo´ sign in the distance. 

Next Chapter (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896405/chapters/66585763) or you could just click next chapter since there aren't any bad chapter intermissions anymore.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know much about Tennis so forgive me if I'm wrong about some aspects. And sorry my environments can be hard to picture.


	5. Good Ending Part Three: The Restaurant

Good Ending Chapter 3: The Restaurant

Mr. Peanutbutter tightened his bowtie while looking in the mirror. “Can’t go for a fancy dinner in a tennis outfit!” He chuckles. “You are looking very handsome~” You say. “Heh, well I could say the same,” He nods politely. “Pardon me for a second,” He walks off to his restroom. You took a seat on Mr. Peanutbutter’s bed and looked around with awe. He was living the life. His bed was surprisingly very comfortable, much different from human beds but you felt like you sink into the sheets. He had a quiet air conditioner running while cooled off the room, and velvet curtains spread across the windows. Mr. Peanutbutter exited the restroom with his hair brushed in the style he had on _Mr. Peanutbutter's House._ ¨Whaddya think?¨ He asks with a grin. ¨Ah, just seeing it in person is a rush of joyous memories,¨ You respond. ¨Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you!¨ He grabs a small container off his dresser. He opens it up and hands you a green wristband. ¨Just like mine!¨ He smiles. You put it on and stand up to hug Mr. Peanutbutter. He had some cologne on which smelled really good. ¨Thank you, Mr. Peanutbutter,¨ You relax in the hug and say. ¨Of course! Now let's get out there and dine!¨ He laughs. 

Mr. Peanutbutter was clearly bothered; his fingers tightly grasped the steering wheel and he frowned. At the next stop sign, he put his head in his hands and sighed. He wasn't the type to be sad. You placed your hand on his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. ¨It's just really tough to deal with...¨ He sniffles. ¨I know, I know, shh...¨ You coo. He takes a few deep breaths and wipes away a tear. “The thing is I’m not disappointed that Bojack doesn’t like me; I’m disappointed in myself. How I could have feelings for someone else when I’m starting a new relationship,” He explains. “I mean I’m an old man now. Bojack is Fifty-Six, can you believe that? Ever since we finished my show I feel like my life has been spiraling downwards, and I’ve just been hiding it under this grin. I’ve gone through three marriages. What even is there for me to do anymore? I feel like the universe is a cruel, uncaring void. Like the key to happiness isn’t to search for meaning, it’s to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense, and then I’ll be dead,” He vents. _He's not even that old, just a few moments ago he was incredibly happy._ You looked deep inside for something to say to Mr. Peanutbutter but nothing came to mind. Only an action came to mind; an action that made all pain disappear, even if just for a moment. You looked at Mr. Peanutbutter with care and he looked back with an uncertain glance. You placed your hand on his cheek and smiled, your hearing blocked out outside noise and you only heard the breathing you two shared. His face warmed up and sent a pleasant feeling rupturing throughout your spine. You were stuck in the moment. You brought his face and yours together in a passionate kiss. Connected as one entity; sharing pain and experiences with each other. You listened to his heartbeat and closed your eyes. Caressing his face with your free hand you wished the moment would never end. You pulled away and were suddenly thrashed back into the harsh reality. Mr. Peanutbutter slowly smiled again. “Y’know it’s not safe to do that while I’m driving,” He jokes. And that joke made you the most joyous person on earth. 

Mr. Peanutbutter parked the car and pulled his phone out, his phone rapidly buzzing with notifications. “Oh, what could it be now?” He tilts his head. “Hmm, well it’s out there now,” He confidently smiles and shows you an article with a photo of Mr. Peanutbutter and you kissing. When he pulled back the phone his smile temporarily faded. “What is it?” You ask. “ ‘I’m happy for you, Mr. Peanutbutter.’ Says Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter explains. “What’s so… Bothering about that?” You query again. “It was… Something an ex-wife said to me,” He puts his phone in his lap. “It has meaningful value to me,” He turns the car off and steps out. “But maybe it’s time to leave the past where it belongs…” He walks around the car and helps you out. You take his arm in yours and you slowly walk up to the restaurant. 

¨Hey Mr. Peanutbutter, are you alright?” You ask as you wait in line. “Yeah, I’m feeling better. Don’t worry about me,” He smiles. “Sometimes I just get sad like that, usually I wouldn’t have anyone to vent to so I’d just cry myself out,” He then says. “But this is an important day to me, and I’m glad to spend it with you,” He assures. ¨Aww, that is very sweet,” You grin. He grins back. “I’m glad it seems like Bojack hasn’t pulled any surprises for us here,” He looks around. ¨Actually respecting me for once. No, what am I saying? Bojack can be a good guy. He's just troubled,¨ Mr. Peanutbutter talks to himself out loud. ¨Aren't we all?¨ You quietly respond. ¨Wise,¨ Mr. Peanutbutter nods. ¨Do you feel comfortable around me?¨ Mr. Peanutbutter asks. ¨Yeah! Usually… Sometimes I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you. It's hard to explain,¨ You respond. ¨Huh… Well, I guess I understand. I can lose stability sometimes,¨ He rubs his boot on the ground. ¨Why don't we just focus on the date right now though?¨ He suggests. ¨Of course! I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all,¨ You apologize. ¨It's alright,¨ He smiles and wraps his arm around your shoulders. It felt nice. ¨I´ve been alone for a while now. I did lots of things that people didn't like. And I was busy practicing self-loathing, now I am able to support others,” He explains. ¨I'm glad you found tranquility~¨ You smile. ¨I guess you are my tranquility too~¨ He flirts. You shyly blush at his compliment. Waiters escorted Mr. Peanutbutter and yourself past the line. _Likely scheduled beforehand._ You think to yourself. _Then again, Bojack did offer to buy our meals._ You sit down with a happy sigh and stare into Mr. Peanutbutter’s eyes. ‘I’m glad everything has been working out so well,” He sighs. “I am too, how could things not work out when with Mr. Peanutbutter?” You smile. When the waiters returned you both simply ordered water and beamed in each other’s presence. 

“What would you like to do once our date is finished?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Well, I’m getting a little tired, mind if I stay over at your place for the night?” You query. “Not at all! In fact, I haven’t had guests in a really long time! I was even thinking of switching to a smaller place to save money,” He laughs. “Sounds like a plan then,” You respond. You weren’t sure how things were going to work out. _But as for now, everything is going well._ You yawned lightly and looked at Mr. Peanutbutter with affection once again. Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand starts shaking as he reaches for his water and a single bead of sweat drips down his face. “Everything alright?” You ask him. “I… I feel like we might be getting too committed... My previous relationships that went this fast never worked out in the end,” He quietly says and retracts his hand. “It’s different this time, Mr. Peanutbutter. I swear, I will be here for you through thick and thin. And if you ever need time away, I’ll understand. As long as you’ll be there to support me too,” You smile. “That sounds fair,” He responds. “Yeah?” You beam. “Yeah,” He beams back. “I feel better now,” He drinks a bit of water and quietly laughs as he wipes away the drops from his muzzle. Like before, time passed fast as Mr. Peanutbutter led you down a rabbit-hole of stories. All of which were intriguing. You don’t even remember having ordered food but soon there it was in front of you. 

“And that was the time I saved an underwater city with a ton of pasta strainers,” He finishes another story. “Really? You must have been hailed a world hero!” Your eyes widen. “Not really, I have a devoted fan base but my name was never really that popular. I hosted the Emmys once so I guess that was a big deal. But even after crazy stunts and almost becoming a Governor I still feel relatively unknown,” He sighs. “Well, I’ll get to know the real you~” You assure him. You both seemed to order a simple Mashed Potato and Steak meal. “Hey, we both ordered the same style!” He points out. “I’ve always loved sharing similarities,” He nods. You sit in comfortable silence afterward. Your mind is filled with tons of thoughts. _We aren’t really a celebrity couple, no limos escorting us. Just pure kindness._ Mr. Peanutbutter began to quietly hum, seemingly distracted by thoughts too. After you finished eating you took Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand and entwined your fingers with his. He looks back at you, knocking him out of his trance. He then looks at both hands and smiles. You both stand up and Mr. Peanutbutter joyfully smiles again. “Y’know, it’s funny. I’m a labrador yet I have hands like a human…” He starts off another story. Mr. Peanutbutter leaves a 100 dollar bill on the table as a tip to the waitress. His empathy showed, as usual. Like before you blocked out all noise around you, focusing on the shared bond between Mr. Peanutbutter and you. It was a heartfelt moment, true bliss. You focused on everything about Mr. Peanutbutter, his slow breaths, how he took longer strides instead of quick steps, his hand movements, it could all be studied for days. Out of the restaurant, Mr. Peanutbutter seemed to be analyzing as well, although he did a worse job of hiding it. You looked at each other and hugged. His soft fur warming up the otherwise cold night. “I think everything will work out,” He says after the hug concludes. “I think so too~” You respond. You take his arm this time and walk back to his car.

You leaned your head on Mr. Peanutbutter’s shoulder while in the car. You yawned once again. “It’s been a long day…” He also yawns, which made you laugh. “Your voice is very soothing, Mr. Peanutbutter,” You comment. “I know, I like my own voice too,” He smiles and turns on the car. “I happen to have this really fluffy blanket, I think you’ll love it. Great for cold nights,” He comments.”As soft as my fur,” A happy comfortable rumble sounded as he drove. Almost like a cat’s purr. “Oh well, now I know I really will love it,” You assure. He smiles and lightly blushes at the compliment. For once it was finally possible to put aside problems. To focus on the present moment and to look back on it fondly. You were living a dream. Fiddling around with your new matching wristband you looked around the passing night sky. And eventually, you started to fall asleep, the breeze and quiet stereo the last things you heard. 

It was impossible to open your eye-lids but you felt warm fur brush up against you. You heard soft breathing and were put down onto a cold bed. You recognized who it was soon.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter… _ You dreamily think. He softly yawns and brushes his fingers across your forehead. He shuffles around a closet and pulls something out. Your body soon seemed to be covered in fur. It was pleasant, like bunkering down and playing games with your family. Mr. Peanutbutter kissed your forehead before slowly walking away, quietly closing the door behind him. You relived the day in your thoughts before dreams pulled you back to sleep.  _ What a lovely day.  _

The end! (Unless I make an epilogue. Who knows?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad dog Mr. Peanutbutter; we love you <3.  
> Yes, I almost did send Mr. Peanutbutter to the date in his Tennis outfit haha. And of course, the classic character one falls asleep so character two lovingly puts them to bed. I'm glad to have written something again after so long. Even if it was nothing like my previous stories. (And probably lower quality too)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to click the link at the bottom of the reading to progress to the next chapter. Don't click 'Next Chapter'


End file.
